This invention is directed to combined recreational and educational game apparatus related to the unique subject matter of genealogy.
Heretofore there has been considerable writing on the subject by a variety of authors either because of, or serving to help generate, a growing desire of people to learn more about their family lineage. However, there have been no known educational type games directed to the subject, or any similarly oriented game apparatus of which I am aware. Among the very limited prior U.S. patent art, none of which even remotely approaches the present invention in apparatus content and function, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,148 and 1,058,859. Both relate to non-analogous types of pedigree charts per se, the former being of stick-connected name plates intended essentially for recording animal pedigrees, while the latter is directed to a chart foldable compactly into generally triangular quandrants, intended primarily for recording human family tree lineage.